Escalada de Sentimientos
by Marumieta
Summary: Ambientado en Revelación, entre las conversaciones B y A de Takumi y Corrin, con alguna referencia a la conversación S.


**Escalada de sentimientos**

Maldijo algo entre dientes cuando tropezó con una pequeña piedra que no había visto. A Takumi le pareció extraña esa torpeza por su parte, además de que ya llevaba varios minutos andando nerviosamente en círculos en ese reducido espacio frente a la enfermería.

Una parte de él le decía que no era su culpa, pero la otra parte no le permitía marcharse de ahí. Aunque, ¿qué estaba haciendo exactamente en ese sitio? Simplemente estaba merodeando aún con su arco en la mano sin decidirse a entrar o no. ¿Y qué haría si entraba? ¿Disculparse ante Corrin por haberla hecho presionarse demasiado a sí misma y accidentarse? ¿Decirle eso delante de a saber quién?

Decir "lo siento" no era el problema. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que poco a poco Corrin había invitado a todo el mundo a unirse a ellos, y eso incluía a sus "hermanos" de Nohr. A Takumi ya no le incomodaba tanto que confiase en él y se lo dijese cada vez sin tapujos, es más, se sentía bien con esa actitud, pero seguía un poco receloso al ver que su hermana confiaba en cualquiera.

Dio una patada a la piedra con la que había tropezado y cerró los ojos cuando se percató de que iba a impactar en la cara de cierto hombre perfecto. No obstante, como era de esperar, la víctima pudo interceptar la piedra a tiempo para salvar su perfecto cutis. Ahora tenía otra persona con la que disculparse.

-Subaki, lo siento -le dijo cuando este se acercó a él.

-No es nada de lo que deba disculparse, señor Takumi -respondió mientras dejaba caer con cuidado la piedra en unos arbustos-. ¿Iba usted a entrar a la enfermería?

Takumi agarró con fuerza su arco de práctica antes de contestar.

-No, no iba a entrar.

Definitivamente no lo haría. Si Corrin era tan compasiva, seguro que ya habría olvidado el pequeño incidente que le había causado una herida en la mano.

-¿Y necesitáis algo que pueda traeros? -El jinete señaló la tienda de campaña-. Justamente me disponía a buscar un medicamento para la señorita Sakura.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Sakura? -Se alarmó.

-Aún no, tan solo estornudos, típicos de un resfriado -lo tranquilizó-. Sé que la señorita Sakura puede ocuparse de ello sin problemas, pero nunca está de más ser un poco protector con mi señora.

Takumi asintió con la cabeza, dejando que el vasallo de su hermana pequeña entrase a por la medicina. Cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta pensó que al menos podría haberle pedido una pomada que le sirviese para la herida de Corrin.

-Menudo hipócrita, no es así, ¿señor?

Takumi se giró para encarar al rostro nohrio que había tenido el descaro de dirigirle la palabra. No quería hablar con los invitados de Corrin, aunque no hacía falta que él dijese nada, puesto que Niles ya lo hacía por él.

-Obviamente esa no es la intención de Don Perfecto -se cruzó de brazos-. Teme que su señora le contagie el resfriado, y como consecuencia, arruine su máscara de perfección. Vaya, vaya…

El hoshidano afirmaba para sus adentros que poco, o más bien nada, le importaba lo que le estaba diciendo ese granuja. Pero su sangre no decía lo mismo, ya que se había encendido de mala manera simplemente por escuchar ese comentario.

¿Cómo se atrevía un vasallo de Nohr a soltar tal cosa delante de la realeza de Hoshido? ¿Es que no le habían enseñado modales? Takumi recordó a quién servía personalmente el del parche en el ojo y apretó con rabia su arco.

-Oye…

-¡Oh! -Niles se percató del gesto, y con una sonrisa maliciosa continuó hablándole-. ¿El señor se disponía a entrenar? Si gusta, puedo acompañarle y así comparar nuestras habilidades con el arco.

El príncipe no contestó, y su arma seguía temblando rabiosamente en su mano.

-Sí… ¿Qué le parecería al señorito Takumi un entrenamiento de derribar unidades aéreas? -Dejó escapar un suspiro de deleite-. Suena tan placentero.

Iba a explotar, le iba a golpear y se iba a quedar bien a gusto.

-¡Serás!

Quería hacerlo, y realmente estuvo a punto, de no ser porque Subaki había terminado ya sus quehaceres en la enfermería.

-Atractiva idea has tenido, vasallo de Nohr -el aludido del reino del norte sonrió nuevamente, evidentemente había visto venir al jinete-. Pero el señor Takumi no tiene tiempo para esto, ni le hace falta medirse con nadie, ¿verdad, mi señor?

El joven no respondió directamente, apartó la mirada de ambos y se marchó presto disculpándose con un _"tengo asuntos que atender"_. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

Había decidido acompañar a su hermana Corrin en su intento de parar la guerra, que según ella y Azura, estaba siendo controlada por un enemigo desconocido. La realidad era que Nohr no era el enemigo. Takumi había acabado creyendo en las palabras de Corrin y en la súplica de Izana, y sabía que los que estaban en ese campamento eran ahora aliados. Lo entendía, no quería dudar de ello, pero le costaba no odiar a los que durante tanto tiempo fueron enemigos; o malhumorarse en situaciones como la que acababa de experimentar. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, y nadie parecía tener en cuenta lo que costaba eso. O casi nadie.

Su mirada se fijó en Oboro, su fiel vasalla que compartía con él el sentimiento de odio por Nohr. Quiso acercarse a ella y desahogarse un poco, pero no lo hizo al ver quién la acompañaba. No recordaba su nombre, lo único que recordaba era que servía a la princesa Camilla. Quedó muy extrañado al ver cómo ambas estaban sentadas en el mismo banco, sin hablar. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Oboro no mostraba la habitual expresión de asco que se le ponía al escuchar la palabra "nohrio". Parecían estar relajadas, como si estuviesen compartiendo el silencio juntas.

Takumi se alejó de ahí, frustrado y volvió al bosquecito de árboles secos donde hacía rato había estado practicando el tiro con arco junto a Corrin. Como si le llamasen, el inconfundible sonido de una flecha surcando el aire le hizo levantar la mirada. Se acercó despacio hasta el lugar para comprobar quién era la persona que estaba entrenando. Esperaba otra vez al granuja de Nohr, o cualquiera menos a Corrin, por lo que sus ojos quedaron perplejos al verla. Aun con la mano vendada estaba tensando el arco una y otra vez.

" _En la próxima batalla, podré demostrarte de verdad mi lealtad"_.

No hacía falta que se esforzase tanto, pues él confiaba en ella. Sintió la urgencia de decírselo, eso y que le preocupaba mucho que se hiciese daño. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y hablarle, pero una voz detuvo todas sus intenciones.

-Hermana -a Takumi le chirriaron los oídos al escuchar al joven príncipe de Nohr llamarla.

Su temperamento no le permitía gozar de mucha paciencia, y aquel día ya había gastado parte de ella. Sin embargo, comprendía que no sería un acto muy maduro por su parte el saltar hasta donde los felices hermanos se encontraban e irrumpir en medio de la charla que acababa de comenzar, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

-Leo, ¿vienes a practicar el tiro al arco tú también?

-Ni hablar -echó a reír el caballero oscuro-. Eso de tirar flechas desde la distancia se lo dejo a Niles. ¿Qué haces tú practicando con este tipo de arma?

-No quiero aburrirte con mis motivos -contestó ella a la vez que fijaba la mirada en el objetivo-. Pero digamos que he sentido la necesidad de probarlo.

-Ya veo -sonrió el rubio-. Pero ten cuidado, por lo que veo ya te has tenido que vendar una mano.

-No te preocupes, Leo, no es nada -ella volvió a tensar el arco-. Por cierto, ¿necesitabas algo de mí?

-No -contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar que se concentrase-. Pero Jakob te buscaba. Le diré dónde puede encontrarte.

Takumi no escuchó nada más, aunque Leo en ese momento abandonaba el lugar de entrenamiento. Su mente comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido y llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba actuando como realmente quería.

Había sido antipático con Corrin muchas veces, la había tratado mal en alguna ocasión, pero en las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla cerca e incluso a hablar con naturalidad que parecía como si todo el tiempo pasado no existiese. Pero existía, y había obrado en base a sus emociones llenas de ira, sin darle voz ni voto a la razón. Odiaba a Nohr y todo cuanto había en ese reino. Estaba seguro de que a Corrin le habían lavado el cerebro cuando llegó a ese lugar, y al principio, se decía a sí mismo que no podía confiar en ella tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su supuesta hermana perdida intentando demostrarle que podía hacerlo y que quería que lo hiciera.

Takumi bajó su cabeza, un poco avergonzado al pensar que tal vez Corrin no le creería si le dijese que deseaba ser amable y considerado con ella. ¿Y por qué no? Si la joven estaba luchando tanto por mantener una buena relación con él, ¿por qué sus pies se negaban a dar un paso al frente y agradecerle todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo?

Una mano en su hombro le hizo sobresaltarse y girarse bruscamente. Al darse la vuelta una sonrisa en otro rostro nohrio le saludaba.

-¿Espiando a mi señora Corrin, señor Takumi? -Habló el mayordomo de lengua afilada.

-¡No!

Takumi no había elegido el mejor momento para dejar escapar ese grito, y ambos fueron descubiertos por la princesa.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -Quiso saber ella.

-No tema, mi señora -la tranquilizó Jakob saliendo de los arbustos-. Soy yo, he venido para comprobar el estado de su herida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven hoshidano salió del bosque corriendo. No podía presentarse ante ella en ese momento. Sentía que no iba a poder mirarla a la cara, por varios motivos, aunque no sabía que desconocía alguno de ellos.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos aminoró el paso y miró hacia atrás. Obviamente nadie le seguía. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Tiró el arco de práctica al suelo y se tumbó a su lado. Su corazón iba a mil y su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. Posó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, tapando el sol con ese gesto, y respiró hondo. Se quedó ahí un rato, recordando las últimas palabras de Jakob y pensando en lo idiota que se había sentido. Corrin probablemente seguía entrenando lesionada, y lo hacía por él y por su culpa. Mientras, el joven arquero había pasado la mitad del día perdiendo el tiempo dudando si debía disculparse con ella o no. Se mordió el labio inferior, rabioso consigo mismo, y exteriorizó toda su cólera golpeando el suelo con un puño.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Takumi?

Reconoció esa voz al instante, cómo no hacerlo.

-Ryoma… -le habló mientras su hermano se sentaba junto a él en el césped.

Takumi se incorporó y frotó sus ojos nerviosamente, sentía que alguna lágrima había estado a punto de salir, y no quería mostrarse de esa forma ante su hermano mayor.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -Insistió.

-Nada -mintió apartando la mirada-. No ha pasado nada.

Ryoma sonrió y pasó una mano por el hombro de su hermano pequeño, el cual se sintió tratado como un niño. De un gesto, apartó la mano. El mayor se cruzó de brazos ante tal acción. Conocía muy bien a Takumi, y prefería no alterar su estado emocional más de lo que parecía estar. No obstante, pisó un terreno minado sin darse cuenta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije durante la floración de cerezos de hace unos años?

Takumi suspiró y alzó la cabeza para ver las copas de los árboles que formaban aquel pequeño bosque. Le seguía sorprendiendo que ese paisaje, la vegetación, tiendas, edificios y demás formasen parte de otra dimensión. Era como estar en la "casa de Corrin", como si estuvieran en su lugar secreto.

Tal vez en algún rincón que aún no hubiese visitado podría encontrarse con algunos cerezos, pero estaba claro que esos oscuros y marchitos árboles no lo eran. Aún así, con solo mirarlos, pudo recrear en su mente la escena de la que su hermano hablaba. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, no había sido solo esa vez, casi cada año Ryoma se lamentaba porque Corrin no podía festejar ese y todos los eventos de Hoshido junto a ellos.

-Sí.

En más de una ocasión Takumi se había irritado porque su hermano no se rindiese, llegando incluso a experimentar celos. Esas veces se preguntaba por qué era necesario esforzarse tanto por ella. ¿Si hubiera sido él el hijo secuestrado también habrían luchado de esa forma? El joven arquero apenas recordaba a su hermana, los lazos que una vez tuvieron se habían debilitado a medida que crecía, y sospechaba que de no ser por Ryoma y los demás, se habrían desvanecido.

Pero eso no quería decir que odiase a Corrin, ni mucho menos. Simplemente, él y Ryoma la veían con distintos ojos. El mayor la había estado esperando, buscando incansablemente, y ahora sentía que volvía a estar en el mundo que tanto había añorado. Mientras que cuando Takumi pasaba tiempo con ella, no podía evitar pensar que tenía delante de él a una persona que no conocía de nada, por la cual sentía cada vez más interés. ¿Cómo iban a actuar de la misma forma? Eso era imposible.

-Takumi -su hermano estaba en pie, no se había percatado de que se había levantado-. Vayamos a las termas juntos.

El joven quedó desconcertado por la repentina petición, pero no iba a negarse.

Definitivamente ese lugar era como un retiro secreto, un lugar donde podías olvidar todo cuanto quisieras. Y las termas eran la guinda del pastel. Entrar ahí le permitía a cualquiera sentirse reconfortado, tanto física como mentalmente. Incluso con solo entrar al edificio e inhalar ese olor tan peculiar que desprendía ese lugar, ya se sentía más calmado. A su cuerpo le vendría bien un poco de esa paz.

Comenzó desabrochándose el fajín que sujetaba todas las capas de ropa que llevaba, y continuó con las prendas que cubrían su torso. Colocó la ropa en una cesta de mimbre, imitando a su hermano, quien ya había terminado.

-Te espero dentro -le dijo mientras su silueta se fusionaba con el vapor de las termas.

Dejó caer sus pantalones y ropa interior al suelo, la cual quedaría bajo sus pies hasta que desanudase los lazos que recogían su enorme y sedosa melena. Como siempre, primero desató el que cerraba el final de su coleta, de ese modo su pelo quedaba casi cubriendo toda su espalda desnuda. Pasó ambas manos por su melena, deshaciendo los nudos que se habían formado durante el día y apartando alguna hierba adherida al haberse tumbado en el césped. Llevó sus manos hasta el lazo que seguía creando una coleta desde arriba y lo desanudó. Todo el peso de su pelo impactó sobre su espalda en forma de caricia.

Después de depositar toda la ropa en la cesta, se disponía a entrar, cuando su hermano salía con el rostro enrojecido.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Acaso has llegado a tu límite tan pronto? -Rió con su propia broma.

-No… -Ryoma le hablaba con los brazos cruzados-. Creo que he entrado en el horario equivocado. Había una… mujer.

Takumi buscó el cartel que listaba los turnos de cada día y comprobó que su hermano no había metido la pata.

-Ryoma, es el turno de los hombres -el menor no pensaba quedarse sin su baño-. Le diremos que debe salir.

-¡E-espera! ¡Te he dicho que hay una mujer, dentro!

El arquero frunció el ceño.

-Pues que salga -contestó mientras cogía una toalla con la que taparse un poco antes de entrar y gritar-. ¡Oye, se ha pasado el tiempo de…!

-No me mires... -la voz de una mujer rubia tapándose el pecho con sus manos bajo el agua no dejó terminar al joven príncipe-. No es que yo quiera estar aquí… Me he mareado un poco y he perdido la noción del tiempo… Pero solo han aparecido hombres… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Qué problema…! Espero no desmayarme…

Pues sí, menudo problema, pensó Takumi. No iba a marcharse de ahí sin disfrutar de la relajante agua caliente, pero parecía que esa mujer de Nohr no estaba en condiciones de abandonar las termas por su propio pie. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Está bien, iremos a buscar a alguna chica que te ayude a salir.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Cobarde! Q-quiero deciiiiir… Ah… Sí, gracias...

El chico, que había estado a punto de marcharse ya, dio media vuelta.

-¿Me has llamado cobarde?

-¿Eh? -La mujer echó a reír sin dejar de tapar su delantera-. ¿Cómo iba una dama como yo a decir taaaal cosa de un señor tan caballeroso como usted? Sí, sí. He dicho eso, caballeroso.

Takumi hubiese jurado que no había escuchado esa palabra. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de entrar en un conflicto con una nohria, por lo que salió apresuradamente a ponerse los pantalones para pedir ayuda junto con su hermano… Miró a todos lados pero no consiguió encontrarle, cosa que le pareció muy extraña, puesto que la ropa de Ryoma seguía ahí.

El sol había comenzado a descender cuando Takumi salió del edificio. Resopló malhumorado al pasar varios minutos sin obtener ningún resultado. Ese sitio era enorme, pero también estaba lleno de gente. ¿Por qué no conseguía encontrar a nadie en los alrededores? ¿Es que solo aparecían cuando quería que no lo hiciesen?

Iba a rendirse y volver a las termas, con suerte quizás la chica había conseguido salir, cuando la voz de Corrin tras él hizo que se girase inmediatamente.

-¿Ta… Takumi? -Frunció el ceño, como si no reconociese al chico-. ¿Q-qué haces medio desnudo?

El chico se cruzó de brazos en un intento de tapar su torso, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la expresión de nerviosismo de la princesa. Cuando iba a explicarle la situación se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio: Corrin era una mujer.

-Menos mal… ¡Necesito que ayudes a alguien! ¡Te lo contaré por el camino, sígueme!

Sabía que accedería a tal petición sin pestañear. Después de todo, esa era una de las cosas que hacían de Corrin una buena líder. Según él, pecaba de ingenua, y no era el único que lo pensaba. Por eso le asombraba la facilidad con la que cada uno de los integrantes de ese pintoresco grupo parecían confiar en ella ciegamente. Cada uno a su manera, y no siempre había sido desde el primer momento, pero la joven había conseguido unos valiosísimos seguidores. Se sintió un poco inútil al pensar detenidamente en ello. Había puesto su gran destreza con el arco a su disposición, pero en la intimidad no hacía más que meter la pata.

Llegaron hasta las termas y Takumi se quedó fuera a la espera de que la princesa pudiese acabar cuanto antes con el molesto problema. Ya no le importaba si podía o no relajarse en el baño, ahora su principal urgencia era hablar con Corrin, disculparse con ella y tal vez hacerle compañía durante la cena.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Su melena aún suelta amortiguó la aspereza del muro, y le hizo recordar la expresión del rostro de la joven al encontrarlo repentinamente. ¿Qué habría pensado al ver su coleta deshecha? Hundió su cabeza en sus brazos dispuestos sobre sus piernas flexionadas, víctima de un repentino ataque de vergüenza.

Por supuesto que él y Ryoma veían a Corrin con diferentes ojos. Takumi aún no era consciente de cómo aumentaba su nivel de afinidad por ella, y si lo era, probablemente no comprendía lo que eso significaba realmente.

Poco después, algo llamó su atención a lo lejos. Pudo distinguir la voz de aquella damisela en apuros de las termas, la cual ahora parecía completamente a salvo en los brazos de alguien que iba enfundado de pies a cabeza en una armadura.

-Gracias, mi señor salvador -le decía a la vez que ocultaba su cara-. ¿Podéis decirme vuestro nombre para agradeceros como es debido? Y ya puestos… vuestra clase social también.

-No es necesaria dicha gratitud, señorita -contestó el acorazado-. Este guerrero sin nombre solo ha hecho lo que creía que era su deber.

Takumi quedó desconcertado al pensar en lo mucho que se parecía la voz de ese hombre de armadura verde a la de su hermano mayor. Pero no había tiempo para suposiciones. Corrin seguía dentro de las termas, seguramente buscando a aquella mujer mareada que ya no iba a encontrar.

Se puso en pie y dudó. ¿Debía entrar? No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahí dentro tampoco había demasiado donde buscar. ¿Y si era Corrin la que estaba en peligro ahora? Imaginó por un momento la escena, donde su hermana había colapsado debido a las altas temperaturas. No era nada descabellado, después de todo, su cuerpo no había crecido acostumbrado a ese ambiente.

Sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces, entró en la edificación, dispuesto a acudir corriendo hasta la zona de baños, pero no hizo falta llegar tan lejos. Ahí estaba ella, sacando su melena de debajo de su ropa. Parecía que acababa de vestirse. Takumi suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba sana y salva. Lo único distinto que pudo percibir en ella fue su rostro ligeramente colorado y parte de su pelo humedecido. El arquero permanecía en la entrada, pero el calor que se agolpó en su cara le hizo sentir como si hubiese sido él quien acabase de entrar en una sauna.

-Takumi -Corrin se pasó una mano por el pelo, haciendo que algunas gotas de agua cayesen sobre su ropa-. No había nadie dentro…

Debía explicarle lo ocurrido, que habían llegado tarde, y que un señor desconocido había ayudado a esa mujer. Pero no pudo. Su mirada estaba fija en la mano de la chica, hinchada y enrojecida, y la culpa que sintió no le dejó expresar más palabras que un simple:  
-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

Por desgracia, la joven no se percató de que esa disculpa no era por haberle hecho entrar a toda prisa a las termas. No obstante, aunque el arquero fue consciente de ese detalle, no intentó hacérselo saber. Decidió que más tarde se lo diría de nuevo, llevándole algún ungüento que le sirviese para sanar esa herida más rápidamente. Con su mirada ahora puesta en la cesta de mimbre que contenía el resto de su ropa, se despidió de la chica con un _"nos veremos luego"_.

No iba a tomar ningún baño por hoy, así que se dispuso a vestirse. Sin embargo, Corrin seguía ahí, y lo supo al notar cómo ésta acariciaba la larga melena del arquero.

-¡Qué suave!

Su primer instinto fue apartarla de un manotazo, pero no supo bien por qué motivo tan solo se giró levemente y se quedó mirando cómo ella le peinaba con ambas manos. Sorprendido, se sonrojó un poco ante tal acontecimiento.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo con el pelo suelto -la joven sonrió al terminar de acicalarlo-. Es muy bonito.

¿Cómo podía decir algo así de vergonzoso tan a la ligera? ¿Acaso lo pensaba en serio? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a tocar su melena como si nada? La estabilidad emocional del príncipe era una montaña rusa que le tenía con el corazón en la boca, a punto de escupirlo.

Semanas atrás no se hubiera imaginado que su hermana perdida pudiese hablar con él con tanta confianza, y mucho menos que ese hecho agradase a Takumi. Sin embargo, parecía que ella se empeñaba cada vez más en formar parte de su día a día, y ya no solo en el ámbito del arte de la guerra. Varias habían sido las ocasiones en las que se había acercado hasta él cuando coincidían a la hora de comer o en medio de la calle insistiendo en acompañarle a comprar, incluso le había invitado a charlar de cualquier cosa a sus aposentos. Los acelerados latidos de Takumi junto con su cara roja como un tomate eran la prueba de que nada de todo aquello le producía indiferencia, ni mucho menos. ¿Para qué engañarse? Le gustaba mucho pasar esos momentos con ella. ¿Pero admitirlo en voz alta? ¡Imposible!

En lugar de agradecerle esas palabras, el príncipe prefirió darle la espalda para buscar su ropa y terminar de vestirse de una vez. Normalmente podía hablar con Corrin sin problemas, pero ya llevaba demasiado rato con el torso desnudo ante ella, y eso le incomodaba un poco. En realidad era su hermana, no hacía falta ponerse tan nervioso por el asunto. Eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse, pero no podía evitar que su corazón siguiese sin darle un respiro.

Al ponerse la primera capa de ropa respiró algo más relajado, y se sintió con el suficiente valor para seguir hablando con ella, cuando otro nohrio llegó para meterse en medio.

-¡Oh! ¡Señora Corrin! -El vasallo del príncipe heredero de Nohr parecía que solo tenía ojos para la chica-. Rechaza mi invitación para tomar el té y la encuentro en las termas… Tampoco aceptará un baño juntos, ¿verdad?

-Laslow, por favor.

-Obviamente era una broma, mi señora. ¿Tiene usted tan poco sentido del humor como el señor Xander? -El nohrio posó su mirada en el hoshidano-. Buenas tardes, señor Takumi.

-Buenas tardes.

El joven príncipe de Hoshido se apresuró a vestirse al ver que la chica se marchaba para dejar intimidad al nuevo visitante. Lo hizo todo lo rápido que pudo, pero Corrin ya no estaba por las cercanías cuando Takumi salió al exterior.

En su mente resonaba la voz de aquel vasallo, hablando tan amistosamente con su hermana. Una cosa era el hecho de que a él todavía le resultase un poco difícil conversar con normalidad con toda esa gente. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era el sentirse incómodo al ver lo cercanos que parecían cuando hablaban con ella.

La princesa perdida había crecido rodeada de la mayoría de esas personas, lo extraño hubiera sido que no lo hicieran. Por esa parte Takumi pensó que había tenido suerte, y no fue tratada con reproche ni nada parecido. Aunque lo de vivir en una fortaleza de la que no se le permitía salir le parecía como un castigo.

No tenía ningún rumbo definido, y se quedó parado cuando se percató de que había vuelto a la enfermería. Esta vez no se lo pensó. Entró esperando no encontrar a nadie y así fue. Se puso manos a la obra e inspeccionó uno por uno todos los estantes, deseando encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Genial!

El tarro que sujetaba en las manos era perfecto para la lesión de Corrin. Estaba impaciente por entregárselo junto a su disculpa. Además, verla practicando con el arco había provocado en su interior unas inmensas ganas de seguir enseñándola. Si a ella le parecía bien, claro.

Los del norte la habían visto crecer, sí, ¿y qué más daba? Él ahora estaba a su lado, haciendo que su talento siguiese escalando más y más arriba. A Takumi le gustaba esa idea, e inconscientemente sonrió al pensar en ello mientras se disponía a comprobar si la chica había vuelto al lugar de entrenamiento. Por una parte quería no encontrarla allí, puesto que su mano necesitaba reposo. Sin embargo, en ese instante no había nada que desease más que poder continuar la práctica que había quedado a medias.

¿Por fin podía ver a su hermana como Ryoma lo hacía y alegrarse de su regreso? Creía que sí, pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Aún no era consciente de ello, pero los ojos con los que veía a Corrin no habían cambiado para nada. Lo único que ocurría era que sus sentimientos crecían a pasos agigantados. Sentimientos que todavía no se había parado a definir ni encasillar. Pero lo haría, tarde o temprano su corazón le obligaría a hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al bosque y la vio, avanzó hacia ella, acercándose así al destino que le aguardaba a su alma. La reina Mikoto tal vez hubiera sonreído al contemplar cómo su retoño daba un paso que le llevaría a un mundo de dudas, donde recordaría las palabras que una vez ella le había ofrecido. Las cuales le servirían para darse cuenta de que necesitaba un mapa en ese terreno oscuro y desconocido al que había entrado sin querer.

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo con ese arco? -Comenzó la conversación con un poco de tsunderismo, para no perder la costumbre-. Creí haberte dicho que descansaras hasta que se te curara la mano.

Corrin saludó a su maestro con una sonrisa que hizo a Takumi perdonarle que hubiera desobedecido su consejo. Aunque le daba igual, en realidad. De esa forma había conseguido la oportunidad que le iba a permitir arreglar la torpeza e irritabilidad con la que la había tratado aquella mañana. La oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar para asegurarse de que esa herida evolucionase favorablemente, igual que quería que lo hiciese su relación.

¿Qué tipo de relación? Eso ni siquiera Takumi lo sabía.

Sin embargo, pronto recordaría las palabras de su madre, y su corazón tendría la necesidad de buscar respuestas en la carta que una vez le entregó. Una carta que funcionaría como una antorcha que le permitiría ver con claridad el mapa de ese mundo nuevo, llamado amor.

* * *

 **Historia que he creado para una amiga muy fan de Takumi. Espero que le haya gustado, y a todos los que lo leáis.**

 **Gracias a mis beta lectores y a todos los que lo lean. :3**

 **He usado los nombres de la versión en castellano, que es la que he jugado por ahora.**

 **Espero que os guste~**


End file.
